Viewing Pleasure
by furryewokazon
Summary: Seeing Santana move, Brittany hurriedly flicked the channel to some random late night shopping program and started nodding as though incredibly intrigued by the vacuum cleaner being advertised. Pre-Glee; but only just.


Santana had been contentedly drifting in and out of consciousness for the better half of an hour. She had lost track of how long she'd been lying back on Brittany's living room couch sometime after Brittany's parents had retired to bed, leaving her and Brittany alone in the darkening room with only the flickering television screen as company.

It was a Friday night and one of those rare occasions when they didn't have _Cheerios _practice first thing the next morning so the two best friends were choosing to take advantage of their new found ability to sleep in, by making sure they were especially tired before they finally went to bed.

And so they had wasted no time in claiming the big comfy couch at the heart of the Pierce home as soon as they had walked in from school and changed into their pyjamas. Once settled, they had stubbornly refused to budge ever since.

Side by side they had overdramatically draped themselves over the puffy cushions; together expressing the very epitome of _comfortable_as they earned their share of taunting jibes from Mr and Mrs Pierce about _'teenagers these days' _and _'such hard lives they must lead'_.

Realising her eyes were closed, Santana opened them with a start. She had intended to only blink them shut for a second's rest but noticed rather quickly that she had definitely miscalculated the span of her nap. Brittany's choice of animated movie was no longer showing on screen, having been replaced with a tangle of naked limbs…

That got Santana's attention fast.

Santana blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up straighter to focus on the image on screen.

Seeing Santana move, Brittany hurriedly flicked the channel to some random late night shopping program and started nodding as though incredibly intrigued by the vacuum cleaner being advertised.

Santana's lips quirked into an amused smirk having caught Brittany perving on something the blonde apparently thought she wasn't supposed to be watching.

"Go back to that other channel, Britt," Santana instructed, intrigued.

After a hesitant pause, Brittany hit the remote once more returning to the previous channel.

It showed a close up now of two women- two completely _naked _women passionately kissing each other as they rolled around in bed.

"Holy shit Britt! You found porn!" Santana exclaimed in hushed enthusiasm.

It wasn't porn… but rather one of those arty foreign films which always seemed to feature far too much suggestive nudity than was probably necessary. Subtitles were showing up very sporadically- seeing as there wasn't much _talking _going on in the scene.

Santana arched an eyebrow when she noticed the _intriguing _details; one of the women was a brunette, while the other was a blonde.

"Turn it up a bit," Santana prodded realising that Brittany had been watching on 'mute'- further evidence that she's been trying to do so without being caught in the act.

"But my parents," Brittany protested.

"They're asleep Britt," Santana reassured her and placed her hand over Brittany's on the remote to adjust the volume. She noticed instantly that Brittany's skin seemed uncommonly warmer than usual. "Besides your dad snores, remember."

Santana raised the volume slightly until the faint sound of feminine moans reached their ears. She felt her face flush on reflex and started grinning as she glanced over at Brittany to share the joke that was the two of them stumbling across a graphically inappropriate television programme.

Brittany was not sharing her grin however; her wide eyes were fixed on the screen as she sat tensed and breathing unevenly.

On screen the brunette was sucking on the blonde's breast leaving the blonde practically mewling in response as she fisted the head of hair at her chest.

Santana looked back and forth between the events on screen and Brittany who seemed to be becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I think we should turn it off," Brittany suggested awkwardly.

Santana shuffled closer to her and took the remote from Brittany's clenched hand.

"What's wrong Britt? Getting turned on?" Santana teased playfully.

Brittany shook her head in denial but her eyes remained glued to the TV. Up close now Santana could make out the flush on Brittany's cheeks despite the darkness. When the screen brunette's tongue darted out to flick over a rosy nipple, Brittany whimpered and bit her lip trying to contain the sound.

Watching this reaction, the cogs in Santana's head started to turn and she realised that Brittany really was getting turned on-_really turned on _by what was happening on screen. And suddenly watching Brittany seemed far more interesting to Santana than the explicit movie they'd happened across.

Feeling rather daring all of a sudden, Santana settled more comfortably in her position pressed up against Brittany's side. She leaned in closer to whisper into Brittany's ear,

"I think you're getting turned on by the two girls getting it on," Santana accused seductively into the shell of Brittany's ear.

Brittany squeaked a sound that could have been guilty embarrassment.

Santana hummed wisely.

"Well girls making out **is** hot," Santana purred agreement… but quickly realised her words sounded a little too much like her own personal opinion and she hurriedly added, "That's why the boys like it so much when _we _make out."

Brittany shivered quietly at how unabashed Santana was bringing up _'them' _and what they sometimes did together.

Santana smiled at the obvious affect her words were having on Brittany coupled with the pleasurable sounds coming from the TV. Brittany looked like she was quickly melting into one hot mess.

Feeling adventurous Santana decided to push Brittany's limits a bit; it was _Brittany_after all who would love her unconditionally no matter what transpired in the heat of the moment between them. Besides she was more than a little _curious…_

"I know you get turned on when we make out," Santana revealed still as a hot whisper in Brittany's ear. "I've felt how wet you get through your spankies."

Brittany's hands dropped to her lap to smooth out the thin material of her pyjama shorts unable to deny Santana's accusations.

"Is that why you like this movie so much?" Santana pursued. "Because it reminds you of us? Are you imagining it's us doing those things?"

As if to really bring Santana's point home the brunette on screen was now sliding her way down the blonde's body. It was impossible to not see where she was inevitably headed…

Brittany started squeezing at her shorts. She now seemed torn between whether she should be showing Santana how her body was reacting or whether she should be hiding it as something to be embarrassed about.

Santana leaned further into Brittany completely _becoming _the minx persona and pressed her forehead against the side of Brittany's head.

"It's okay Britt," Santana whispered gentler this time as she pressed a soothing hand over Brittany's tight fist trying to get the girl to relax. "I already _know_you're horny. You don't have to be embarrassed."

At Santana's insistence Brittany unclenched her hands but she was still incredibly tense, not really understanding what Santana was suggesting she do.

"Just watch the movie and pretend that it's us," Santana instructed as she pulled back her own hand.

Brittany gasped and turned her head to look at Santana with conflicted eyes.

Santana smiled reassuringly with a cheeky, "You're missing the best part."

Brittany turned back to the screen only to realise that the brunette's face was now between the blonde's legs- licking her eagerly. Brittany squeaked.

"You're the blonde," Santana explained for good measure just in case Brittany's slower thought process wasn't quite following. "And I'm between your legs licking your pussy."

Santana squeezed her legs together recognising the unmistakeable twinge of her own arousal, realising she was rather enjoying talking dirty to Brittany and making the blonde squirm. She had to admit the background moans from the blonde on screen were also helping to set the mood.

"_San?_" Brittany breathed out in confusion. She didn't know what to do… she was aching between her legs and if Santana wasn't right there beside her she'd have started touching herself already ages ago, when she'd first stumbled across the sexy movie.

But she couldn't touch herself with Santana watching…

Sensing Brittany's train of thought, Santana traced her nose against Brittany's ear.

"Just pretend I'm not here," Santana coached gently.

"But you **are **here," Brittany struggled as she started to fidget, squeezing her thighs together.

"It's just _me_, Britt," Santana comforted encouragingly with a sly, knowing smile. "I can already tell that you want to touch yourself…"

Brittany blushed and nodded though she was a little mortified that Santana could tell so easily.

"So do it," Santana offered simply trying not to sound too eager. "Think about all the times we've made out and it's left you wanting _more_."

Brittany gulped as her fantasies started to sweep her away. Her hands twitched where they rested on her thighs.

"That is what _more _looks like," Santana explained nodding at the TV.

Santana couldn't figure out why she was being so adamant that Brittany go through with it… she just couldn't shake her unexplainable urge to see Brittany touch herself.

"I'm really turned on San," Brittany admitted in a small voice sounding guilty and a little scared.

Suddenly Santana felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her as Brittany began to wilt in front of her and she felt bad for winding her up so much. She didn't want to force Brittany to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I'm so sorry Brittany," Santana gushed apologetically feeling her own share of embarrassment. "We can turn it off now."

As Santana pointed the remote ready to turn the television off completely, she was halted by Brittany's surprisingly quick reflexes as Brittany's hot, clammy palm covered hers.

"No, I won't be able to sleep now if I don't… _you know_," Brittany admitted, blushing.

"Do you want me to leave you alone..?" Santana asked shyly. She would leave the room if Brittany asked her to but she secretly really wanted to stay. She wondered if she'd still try and peek even if Brittany preferred her to go; she would face a moral dilemma if it came to that.

"Stay," Brittany allowed decidedly, "But keep talking in my ear like before."

Santana started to feel nervously excited as she realised it was actually about to happen. Even though in the beginning Santana had intentionally started whispering to Brittany knowing it would have an effect on her it still made a huge difference to hear from Brittany's own mouth that she actually **liked **hearing Santana's suggestive words.

"Okay," Santana nodded suddenly a little flustered herself.

Brittany nodded as well, as though gathering courage and then with a deep breath slid her hand inside her shorts, gasping when her fingers touched her slick, warm flesh. Brittany quickly ran her fingers up and down the length of her swollen slit, shuddering at the sensations her touch was spreading across the sensitive area. She edged her legs open wider to create more room for her hand, her strokes faltering slightly when her knee brushed Santana's, reminding her how close Santana was sitting right next to her. Santana's company was equally as distracting as it was intoxicating.

Santana was frozen staring at Brittany's lap, watching the bulge that was Brittany's hand working furiously beneath the waistband of her shorts. Santana could feel her cheeks were burning but she couldn't tear her eyes away. And it wasn't like the idea of masturbating was foreign to her either; it was just that being able to watch someone else doing it seemed so damn… _wanky._

"_San?_" Brittany called after her self-consciously.

Santana realised what she was doing- mainly _nothing_- and understood her silence was having an adverse effect on Brittany making her feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Santana breathed as a broken exhale.

In all honesty Santana was suddenly at a complete loss for words as she became transfixed by Brittany.

Forcing herself to just do _something_, Santana wriggled trying to settle into a more comfortable position. She was kneeling facing Brittany now and as she shifted her weight to rest back on her ankles her breast accidentally brushed Brittany's arm.

Brittany's head rolled back to rest over the back of the couch as she let out a strangled groan.

The excitement on screen seemed as though it was quickly reaching its peak but the television was quickly forgotten as the sounds Brittany was making started to drown out any background noise.

"Shhh," Santana hushed nervously as she glanced down the dark hall as though expecting someone to suddenly appear and catch them in the act. Brittany was getting louder and if someone were to walk out at that moment there would be absolutely no way around explaining what they were doing; Brittany was getting herself off and theoretically Santana was right there helping her.

Santana glanced back down to Brittany's lap watching her shorts move as Brittany's rubbing increased in intensity. She could tell that Brittany was playing with her clit as she worked furiously. She sounded so close.

"You've got to be quiet, Britt," Santana practically pleaded into Brittany's ear as she stroked the girl's hair back out of her face soothingly.

Brittany looked pained as her moans turned into gasps and then choked pants.

"_Santana…_" Brittany whined desperately as her hips started lifting off the couch, frantically rocking onto her hand.

"Shit… shit…" Santana mumbled in panic as she realised there was absolutely no way to muffle Brittany who was now too far gone with pleasure. She didn't want to have to cover Brittany's mouth with her hands.

Santana waved her hands in mid-air, flailing for inspiration on how she could get Brittany to just keep quiet.

She could practically feel how close Brittany was to reaching her orgasm and knew she had to act quickly…

Sitting up on her knees Santana grabbed Brittany with a firm hand on either side of her face and firmly mashed their mouths together.

Brittany groaned into Santana's hot mouth, licking at her hungrily as her fingers continued to flick over her sensitive nub.

Without thinking too much about it and simply giving in to the urge, Santana reached down and inquisitively cupped Brittany's crotch, covering Brittany's busy hand with her own through the material barrier.

Brittany's eyes snapped open in surprise, locking on to Santana's as she tumbled over the edge. Her cry of release was captured by Santana's observant lips.

As Brittany was lost to the waves of pleasure rolling through her body, Santana sat back and watched, filled with awe over what had just transpired.

Brittany's eyes were hooded lazily and her mouth curved into a satisfied grin as her body trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

But then just as quickly the euphoria began to fade and was once again replaced with the familiar feeling of embarrassment over what she'd just done. She realised she was just sitting there with her hand still stuffed between her legs. And Santana was **right there **watching.

Snatching it out and hurriedly wiping her fingers on her shorts, Brittany stared at her shaking knees as humiliation began to eat away at her. She was too embarrassed to even look Santana in the eye.

Santana saw Brittany begin to retreat into herself and reached out to tilt her chin up to meet her hesitant gaze. She needed to reassure Brittany that she'd enjoyed watching her and that she shouldn't feel uncomfortable about it now. As pervy as it had been to watch, Brittany had also been all kinds of _beautiful _making Santana suddenly feel closer to her… if that was even possible.

"_Hey…_" She cooed gently. "That was totally hot Brit-Brit."

Brittany blushed some more as she searched Santana's eyes for approval.

Santana delivered another chaste kiss to seal her words as truth.

"Now come on, let's go to bed. I wanna get my cuddle on," Santana announced decisively with a wink.

And just like that everything was comfortable and _familiar _between them again.

Santana grabbed the remote from where it had fallen and switched off the television without even bothering to try and figure out what was happening in the movie they had been watching; it didn't really matter in the scheme of things.

The room was swallowed by complete darkness as a deafening silence settled over them.

And then before Brittany could even begin to feel lonely, or scared or stupid, Santana's sure hand had slipped straight into hers and was already tugging her insistently in the direction of her bedroom. It didn't even seem to worry Santana that she'd grabbed the hand that Brittany had been touching herself with.

Brittany's couch was comfy… _but so was her bed._

_fin._


End file.
